


Frustrated Obedience

by Marquis_De_Sade



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alpha Harvey Specter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Knotting, Anal Sex, Biologically Necessary Submission, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Castration, Cock Cages, Come Inflation, Dominant Harvey Specter, Gay Sex, Kneeling, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Mike Ross, Oral Sex, Paddling, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Sex Training, Spanking, Submissive Mike Ross, Subspace, You Know What I'm Talking About, dubcon, kinky ass shit, prostate, so don't come running to me if you don't like it, the puppy thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquis_De_Sade/pseuds/Marquis_De_Sade
Summary: A/B/O universe.A month into Mike's training, Harvey closes a big case and decides to go home and blow off some steam with his new omega.





	1. Chapter 1

Mike was on the treadmill when his phone went off.

_I'll be home in an hour. Be ready_  
  
He knew what that meant.

_Yes, Sir, _he sent back.

Sir must have closed the Jensen deal and was ready to let off some steam. Looking at the display, saw he still had two more miles to run before he was done with today’s work out. He had just enough time to finish his run, take a shower and get himself ready. He hit the button to pick up the pace a little, his stomach tight with anticipation.

Mike glanced at the clock as he got out of the shower.  
  
5:58

He was cutting it close. He had just under twenty minutes to get himself ready. Well, it’s a good thing Sir liked him tight.  
  
Toweling off as fast as he could, he made sure to hang up his towel even though he was in a rush. Sir had only started his training a month ago, but he had made the house rules painfully clear. Plus, the house was his responsibility to keep clean, so if he made any messes, not only would he have to pay for it with his rear end, but he’d be the one cleaning it up too.

He hurried into the Room and took a deep breath as he selected the correct plug. Sir liked him ready, but not too loose. He pulled out his daily wear plug, cleaned it and put it away, then covered the larger plug in a copious amount of lube. As he put it in, he took a deep breath and went through a now familiar mantra.  
_My purpose is to please. _

Deep breath. Work it in a little more.

_My pleasure belongs to Sir.  
_He felt the familiar burn as he bore down on the plug.

Exhale

_This pleases Sir, so it pleases me. _

His cock strained against its cage.  
_My pleasure belongs to Sir. _

He imagined the plug was Sir, pushing into him. His cock strained harder. You would think after a month of being locked up, it would stop trying. He shifted with frustration.  
_My purpose is to please._

Once it was fully seated, he felt hyper sensitive. The discomfort, slight burning sensation, the dull throb of his cock trying to expand…everything just felt like too much.

Mike sighed and went to wait in his place by the door. He started mentally reading through the book on omega etiquette Sir had given him. He found that remembering his place helped him get in the right headspace to serve. He tried to tamp down on his ever present frustration and relax into his role.

*********************

Harvey pushed the button for his penthouse and rolled his shoulders. The Jensen case had been a little touch and go there for a minute, but he’d closed it like he knew he would. He smirked, thinking of Hartman’s face when he realized Harvey had pulled a fast one on him. A job well done deserved a reward, and he was looking forward to treating himself tonight.  
  
The indicator lights flashed as the elevator rose, bringing him closer to his omega. He could feel himself get hard at the thought of his little puppy waiting for him at home. He’d really gotten a deal on him. Most Alphas wanted perfectly trained omegas from good families, but Harvey’s tastes were a little more….specific.

The elevator dinged, the doors opened to his entryway, and there was Mike Ross kneeling in perfect position on his pillow. Harvey just stood and drank him in. The omega’s eyes were downcast, hands held behind his back, legs spread to show his cage in textbook traditional omega pose.

Harvey walked up to his omega and reached down to gently stroke his head, “Well done Omega.”

Mike preened at the praise, a slight blush rising to his cheeks and flushing down his body. His little cock strained at the cage. Most omegas these days were castrated before they hit puberty, but Harvey had chosen to hold off with Mike. He liked the spark in his eyes and his little quips – for now.

He unzipped his pants and moved his hand to cup Mike’s face. “You now what to do, omega.”

Mike hastily leaned forward and took him in his mouth, swallowing his considerable length as well as he could. Harvey hummed. His technique could use improvement, but the smaller man’s enthusiasm more than made up for it. The alpha gripped his hair and started moving him at the pace that suited him best.

The room was silent aside from the obscene slurping and sucking sounds that came from mike’s ministrations. Harvey’s cock pulsed and grew even thicker, causing mike to gag just a little. Harvey gave him two taps on the shoulder, and he pulled off of Harvey with one last slurp and began steadily licking his balls in slow long motions. Harvey liked to draw out his first orgasm, and mike was catching on.

He remembered the first time he’d laid eyes on the omega at the orphanage. The boy had been maybe thirteen years old, just a few years after his parents had died. A pity, but it worked out perfectly for Harvey. He knew he’d be senior partner, then name partner before long, and once his name was on the wall, he’d be looking for the perfect mate.

Poor thirteen year old mike had looked so forlorn when he saw him. Hoping to alleviate the boy’s sadness he’d asked Mike if there was anything he needed, and all the boy had asked was to make sure his Grammy was safe.

Harvey was a man of his word, and to this day, Grammy received the best care available and Mike got regular visitations with her. That was the best investment he’d made in his life. Mike was so grateful to him, and secretly afraid that Harvey would somehow punish Grammy for his mistakes, he poured every ounce of himself into trying to keep Harvey happy.

Once they were farther along in his training, Harvey planned to reassure him that no matter what his behavior, it would never affect Grammy’s treatment. But for now, the omega’s concern for his grandmother was keeping him more engaged than anything Harvey could have dreamed up.

The alpha looked down and admired the scene below him. Mike’ hands were still behind his back, his cheeks flushed, and his little cocklet dripped precum onto the tile. Oh yes, he’d earned every ounce of mike’s service. He felt a familiar tightness in his groin and decided he’d had enough foreplay for now.

He took off his jacket and walked away mid lick. “Follow me, puppy”

Mike, his tongue still out, blinked in surprise. But he quickly recovered and followed his alpha on all fours.

***********************************

Mike felt ashamed that he wasn’t good enough to keep the alpha’s attention. _I must have been boring him. I’ll have to work harder at figuring out what he likes_. He berated himself the whole time he followed Sir. The tile was unforgiving on his knees, and he felt he deserved it. This is nothing to how uncomfortable Grammy would be if Sir was displeased and ended his generous offer.  
  
Sir turned the corner headed to the Room. He felt both dread and arousal. He hated the fact that part of him didn’t even care that he wouldn’t come tonight, he just looked forward to being touched by Sir and pleasing him. The other part of him felt the unfairness of it all very deeply. He almost wished Sir had him castrated when he was young. Then he wouldn’t even know what he was missing out on.

Sir went over to the closet and started shuffling around, and mike went to the wall, selected a paddle and went to his pillow to wait, paddle on the floor in front of him. Sir was taking a while in the closet and that gave him time to think, which he hated. There were so many frustrating aspects of his life now, but doing nothing was the worst part of it.  
  
Sitting at home all day was hard for him. He memorized the books Sir gave him to read, cleaned the house, exercised and cooked. He loved reading, but the only books he had access to right now were traditional omega training guides. How to dress for company, how to prepare formal meals, how to plan professional events, and so forth. He wondered why Sir had paid for him to have a top tier education if all he wanted from him was a fuck toy. Maybe he got off on the fact that mike knew what he was missing out on, that seemed to be his thing.

Speaking of which…. Sir must have been undressing because he padded over to mike fully nude. He reminded the omega of a tiger. Even naked he was sure of himself and full of confidence. Mike looked down at his own body, slim and lithe, the exact opposite of Sir’s. He felt he would be confident too, if he looked like the alpha.

He reached down and picked up the paddle and clicked his fingers. Mike hoped up as fast as he could onto the bed in the middle of the room. He bent over the edge and tried to relax, his arousal and apprehension ramping up.

“Count, omega”

“Yes Sir.”

SMACK

“One, Sir. Thank you.”  
SMACK

“Two, Sir. Thank you.”

SMACK

“Three, Sir. Thank you”

It took everything mike had not to hump the silky bedspread. He hated how turned on he was. He hated how much he craved this.

Sir leaned forward and petted mike’s head, brushing his tender butt cheek with his erection. Somehow knowing that Sir was hard made the omega feel better. This was pleasing the Alpha, so it was good.

“You’re doing well, omega. Keep counting”

Then the heat from Sir’s body was gone and the paddling continued.

*****************

“Twelve, Sir. Thank you.”

The omega was sobbing now, and Harvey could tell he was about to let go a bit and start heading into subspace. When he brought the boy home a month ago he had not been prepared for how hard it would be to get mike to go down. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was uncastrated or if it was just how his brain was wired, but it took quite a bit to break through the boy’s defenses and get his brain to quiet down.

He rubbed the omega’s ass and felt the heat coming off his skin. Just when he didn’t think he could get any harder, he would feel another throb run through his cock and his arousal ratchet up.

As the omega relaxed, he felt his own tension unwind. He couldn’t wait to be balls deep in his little omega.  
  
He sped up the next few swats.  
  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK

“Thirteen, Fourteen, Fifteen, Sir. Thank you.” He could barely hear the omega as he bit the bedspread and started mumbling. Yep, that was doing the trick. Any minute now he would be in subspace.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

He kept going until they hit twenty and his omega was glassy eyed and pliant, ass pink, dripping slick, his little cock weeping in its cage.

He gently pulled the plug out of his omega’s ass and the boy groaned. He leaned up and whispered in his ear, “Present”

Mike gracefully pulled himself fully onto the bed and presented himself on his knees and elbows.

Harvey stepped back and drank in the sight while he stroked himself.

Perfection

***********************************

Mike held himself ass up on the bed in perfect contentment. His frustration had melted away and he just floated in relaxed arousal, waiting for his alpha.

First Sir’s hands on his tender ass, fingers kneading his flesh, then the head of Sir’s beautiful cock lining up with his hole, then, in one smooth motion Sir pulled him fully unto his cock. The sensation of being filled and stretched sent mike soaring. Sir held him there, while he whimpered, tears in his eyes, begging for something but he didn’t know what.

Then thankfully, Sir began to move. He started out at a steady pace, his heavy balls smacking into mike’s own small testicles. Then he slowly sped up, shifting positions until he started hitting mike’s omega gland with every stroke.

Mike wailed and collapsed forward, his elbows giving out on him. Sir’s grip on him was the only way he could keep his ass in the air. Sir increased his pace even more, pounding mike into the mattress.

Mike was teetering on the edge of something but he didn’t know what. He was flying high, and crashing all at the same time, he wanted it to go on forever, but he also felt he was about to crest a hill at any moment.

Suddenly Sir pushed him into the bed and laid fully on top of him. “Cum if you can, puppy”

And just like that mike was pushed over the edge. He wasn’t orgasming in the way he was used to, and it was different…a deeper, prolonged pleasure that left him just as horny as he was when he started, but it was something. He kept shuddering into the bedspread as Sir continued his merciless pace. It was too much and not enough at the same time, and suddenly he was completely relaxed and happy.

Sir’s steady demanding thrusts became erratic, and he could feel the alpha’s knot pushing into him and just when he thought it wasn’t going to fit, it was in. He felt Sir’s seed pouring into him and he was content.

**********************************

Harvey slammed his knot into the slim body beneath him and grunted as he started shooting his seed into the omega’s hole. He looked down to see mike still gliding in subspace. Good. This was the first time he'd cum from his omega gland stimulation, they were making progress.

Harvey almost regretted what he had to do next, but he had to be consistent in the boy’s training. This part needed to be second nature so the boy could fulfill his duties no matter how blissed out he was.

SMACK

“What’re you forgetting, puppy?”

“I’m sorry Sir, I’m so sorry!” The omega immediately started clenching down on Harvey’s knot. The alpha’s pleasure ratcheted back up, and he continued releasing himself into the omega. Without consistent knot stimulation, the alpha’s orgasm would diminish, causing him to release less ejaculate. That was unacceptable. Harvey’s pleasure should always be both of their priorities. Plus, the more ejaculate he released, the higher the chances of impregnating his omega. While Harvey wasn’t ready for that just yet, it wouldn’t be long before he was pumping mike full of pups.

The thought of it, along with mike clenching down on him, caused his knot to expand a little and even more cum to poured into the boy. Harvey rubbed little circles into mike’s rosy ass cheeks as the omega lay face pressed into the mattress, eyes closed, focusing solely on milking his alpha’s cock.

“Well done, puppy” Harvey soothed as he shifted into a more comfortable position. The pleasant pulsing of his cock into his omega’s hole soothed him and he planned mike’s future training as he drifted to sleep.


	2. Harvey's a Morning Person Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey tells Mike some exciting news.

Buzz buzz buzz  
  
Buzz buzz buzz

Mike was brought out of his sleep by the plug in his ass vibrating in short bursts. He was slowly getting used to being woken up this way, but it was still uncomfortable and frustrating. Sir had explained to that since mike needed to get up earlier than him, it made more sense for him to be woken up this way, than a traditional alarm clock, but it didn’t explain why it had to be a plug in his ass. Mike was sure they made watches or bracelets that had vibrating alarm clocks, but this was just one more aspect of his life that he endured in silence.

Buzz buzz buzz

Buzz buzz buzz

He glanced at the clock. 5:01 AM. He got up, careful not to wake Sir, and went to the restroom to start his day. The omega in the mirror staring back at him looked like a different person than the bright hopeful teenager he had been just a few short months before.   
  
This omega was fitter, but had small bruises littering his body and a cock cage dangling between his legs. Between the buzzing in his ass, and normal morning wood, his poor cock sat angry and red as it tried valiantly to get hard. He sighed, removed his plug and turned on the shower.

Cleaned, dehaired and smelling like the fresh omega lotion he’d been instructed to wear, Mike took the quiche he’d prepared out of the fridge and put it in the oven. He set the timer for 45 minutes, poured Sir his coffee, and headed quietly for the bedroom.   
  
Careful not to wake him, Mike set the coffee on the nightstand and checked the time, 5:30 AM good, he was right on time.

He gently lifted the covers and settled between Sir’s legs. Sir’s cock was no less impressive in its flaccid state, and Mike had to open wide to get it completely into his mouth. He began gently sucking and licking and felt an unexpected sense of pride when it began to harden. Sir shifted above him and two hands tangled in his hair, tugging gently. He brought his hands up to massage Sir’s heavy balls, humming softly.

He could tell Sir was fully awake when the tugs on his hair became less gentle and Sir started thrusting fully into Mike’s throat. Gagging slightly, Mike focused all his energy on trying to breathe. He could feel tears running down his cheeks, but it didn’t matter as long as Sir was satisfied.

Sir shoved himself completely down Mike’s throat and his knot formed behind Mike’s teeth. Mike could feel Sir’s cum pouring into him and settling into his stomach. He remembered to keep suckling and stimulating Sir’s cock to ensure his pleasure lasted as long as possible.

***********************************

Harvey woke up to the delightful sensation of his omega enthusiastically sucking his fully erect cock. What a fucking perfect way to start his day. He smiled, tangled his hands in Mike’s hair and enjoyed his omega.

With his knot seated fully in the omega’s mouth, he yawned and looked at the clock. 5:50 AM, right on schedule. He used to never get up early, but now that he had an omega to wake him up properly, he’d suddenly turned into a morning person.

Mike kept suction on his knot, prolonging the aftershocks of his orgasm and ensuring Harveys balls were emptied completely. Harvey closed his eyes, petted mikes head and dozed a little.

He woke up again when Mike pulled off his softening member with a pop and began licking him clean.   
  


“Good job, omega. You remembered to take care of my knot” Harvey didn’t miss how mike’s cheeks reddened and his head dipped with the praise as he drank his coffee. Hmmm, it was a little cooler than he would like, he made a mental note to instruct Mike to make it hotter so it stayed warm until Harvey was fully awake.

  
Once he was dressed, Harvey headed for the kitchen where his breakfast was waiting for him at the head of the table. As he sat eating, Mike knelt next to him on his resting pillow. He could feel mike’s brain racing as he ate. The poor boy did not know how to be still, and this domestic life was wearing on him. Perfect. Everything was right on schedule for his plan.   
  
He perused the paper and ignored mike shifting from knee to knee. Breakfast was delicious as usual. Those cooking lessons he’d signed mike up for had really paid off. As he finished his last bite of quiche, he slowly folded the paper and set it aside, turning to look at mike. To his credit, the omega kept his eyes down and held still for a moment.   
  
“Mike” Harvey brushed his hand through the omega’s hair as he addressed the smaller man.   
  
“Yes Sir.” Mike responded hesitantly.

  
“ I know you’ve been cooped up and feel like I haven’t been utilizing your talents”   
  


“What?! NO.. Sir….” Mike stuttered glancing up at him in shock.   
  
“Mike, it’s obvious and not abnormal. I paid for you to have the best education money could buy, then I brought you here and gave you the same ten books on omega etiquette to read. I’d be surprised if you weren’t bored out of your mind.”   
  
Mike’s shoulders sagged in relief, “I didn’t want to say anything…”   
  


Harvey smiled and used his index finger to lift Mikes chin so he could look the omega in his brilliant blue eyes. “You’ve done very well. An omega’s place is to obey, and in your service you’ve shown that you’ve taken your lessons to heart.

Now, while you still have a lot to learn about service, I do want you to start putting your brain to good use. Next week I’m going to start brining home basic contracts for you to proof. It’s a lot of responsibility, and I know your still going through a lot of physical and mental changes right now, so I want you to be honest if it’s too much. Ok?”   
  
“Yes, yes Sir!” Mike was practically falling over himself with eagerness. “I won’t let you down, Sir”   
  
Harvey brushed his fingers over the kneeling man’s lips. “ I’m going to be honest with you, Mike. You’re an omega, and we normally don’t put this much pressure on your designation because it’s not usually your strong suit. But from the minute I laid eyes on you, I could tell you were different. You have an amazing brain, and I want you to be able to use it”   
  
Mike flushed bright red and licked his lips. “I really want to make you proud, Sir. I’m so thankful for everything you’ve done.”   
  
Harvey could feel himself hardening again. Mike’s earnest promise made what he planned to do to him that much more delicious. He leaned back in his chair.

“Unzip me, omega.” His gentle tone from before was gone and in its place was his Alpha Voice, low and rumbling.   
  
Mike shuddered briefly and still kneeling, obeyed. His eyes widened when he saw that Harvey was fully erect.   
  
“Turn and sit on it” Harvey instructed, voice still husky.   
  
“Yes Sir.” Mike removed his plug and slowly sank down onto the larger man, breathing out as his body stretched to accommodate every inch. Once Harvey was fully seated in mike, he grabbed the omega’s slim hips and began thrusting in short bursts.   
  
Harvey smacked Mike’s ass, alternating cheeks.

“Ride me.” He growled.   
  


Mike leaned forward and began to move himself up and down on the Alpha’s large member, remembering to clench down every time he was fully seated.

Harvey closed his eyes, fully enjoying hearing Mike’s breathing become labored. He smacked the boy again.   
“Faster, harder.” He instructed.

Mike obeyed, cock cage making small clinking noises as he moved.   
  
Harvey leaned forward and pushed mike onto his stomach on the kitchen table and started slamming into him. He took in Mike’s face pushed into the hard surface of the table, face red, chest heaving with exertion.   
  
“Who do you belong to, omega” He asked, hand gripping mike’s shoulder.   
  


“You, Sir” mike ground out.  
  
“Say it again” Harvey growled. He could feel every inch of the omega on his cock. His balls started to tighten.

“I belong to you, Sir.”

Harvey threw his weight onto the smaller man, bending him over the table painfully.   
  
“I own every inch of your body, omega.” He reached forward and grabbed mike’s small testicles with his other hand, causing the man to groan and clamp down on Harvey.   
  
With that, Harvey thrust into him with a shout, knot locking them together. After a moment he released Mike and smacked him lightly on the rear to remind him to keep milking the cock in his ass. Mike obediently focused on extending Harvey’ pleasure as the alpha closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of pouring into his omega.   
  
After some time, he felt himself slip out of the omega. “Quick, clean me up, omega. I don’t want to have to change into a different suit.”   
  
Mike got to his knees and licked him clean. Groaning, Harvey praised the omega. “Hmmmm. Your tongue is something else.”   
  
He patted Mike on the head and pulled up his pants, zipping himself up and buckling his belt. He checked his watch, “I’m headed out, I’ll text you when I’m home. Don’t forget to take your omega supplements, Mike. I need you operating at full capacity when I come home with those contracts”   
  
“Yes Sir.”

With one last pat to Mike’s head, he left the penthouse, smile on his face. Yep. This omega had definitely turned him into a morning person. 

***********************************

Mike sat on the floor where Harvey had left him. He felt so many things at once. He could feel Sir’s cum leaking out of his sore ass, he could feel where Sir had smacked him, he had an angry red line on his stomach where he’d been bent of the table. He felt turned on, dirty and used, but also special and excited for his new duties all at once.

He groaned as he got up, reinserted his plug, and started cleaning up the kitchen. He suddenly remembered Sir’s last instruction before he left. He couldn’t forget to take his omega supplements!   
  
He headed to his cupboard, took out the grey bottle, and shook two pills into his palm. He washed them down with a glass of water, then started his omega duties with renewed vigor. Next week he was going to be able to start helping Sir with important duites!   
  
For the first time since he’d moved in, Mike whistled while he worked.


End file.
